draconitefandomcom-20200213-history
Molouk
Molouks [n. pr. Maw-lowk; “Born of the Water” or “Borne From the Water”] were the raptor-saurian kind of Libera, and originated from the island of Ramirra (both Old and New Ramirra). They were the literal children of the god Zarem and the goddess Luna, of whom the latter used a feather from Zarem's life-giving wings to physically create the Molouks. The Molouks were often mentioned as being created after the image of the god Zarem, who resembles a Molouk. Because they were so different from and have little interactions with many other races, they were often looked down upon in much of the world. They were the least spread of all the sentient races, but the most technologically advanced. By the year 10,000 AC, Molouks were largely found as entire cultures and governments in Ramirra and northern Adega (or Adajerre), with scattered families and cultural groups in Zanoll and Tyrell. Aspects of Molouks Biology Molouks are upright bipedals with digitigrade legs. Their torsos and arms are humanoid, and they possess a relatively short, thick tail with a stiff tip. They possess serpentine necks and an aerodynamic saurian head, although the head can vary slightly in shape and design (i.e. some Molouks possess a horn on their snout, a more curved snout, larger skull, etc.). Their skin and eye colors come in all imaginable colors, from pastel to metallic. Yellow skin colors are the rarest. Claw colors include white, black, and brown/copper. They have four fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, including one large inner raptor claw on each foot called a skeel. The mane color of a Molouk almost always matches the color of the “belly-skin”, a strip of varying color that runs down the neck and front of a Molouk. Molouks are warm-blooded and are the only egg-laying sentient race in Libera. They are omnivorous, although most prefer a diet of aquatic life, especially fish. They have keen instincts, especially in the earlier years of their existence in Libera, and though many instincts are suppressed by the time of the Ascension, they are still there. Molouks have a max average life-span of 80-90 years, and mature to adulthood by the age of 20. By the age of 10 they are able to reproduce. A female Molouk has a pregnancy of six to seven months, after which time she will lay a clutch of up to four eggs and incubate them for one to two months before they hatch. The egg color of a Molouk egg usually indicates what color the raptor pup within will be upon skin maturity of one year. When a Molouk hatches their skin is dark gray and they don't possess a mane. A white Molouk egg with no markings means that the egg possesses two Molouks, or twins, inside the egg. When a Molouk dies, their flesh literally turns into pure water, since they were originally created from water. Culture In orthodox Molouk society, honor and respect are highly valued, as well as strength and agility. Many Molouks will learn how to use a weapon at some point in their lives, while others will pursue more peaceful arts like marketing, politics, and religious worship. Beliefs and practices vary among the Molouks, but the main gods worshiped by the whole race are the gods Zarem and Luna, the creators of Libera. Other beliefs include worship of nature, water, and the way of the warrior. Water plays an enormous role in saurian society. Not only is it considered sacred due to its relation to their mother goddess Luna, but it is used practically and ceremonially all throughout their society. Molouks will often mention the health of their waterfalls in Ramirra, as the waterfalls provide water for growing food, feeding food, cleaning, powering machinery, and decoration. Water-weaving is a dancing art practiced by the Water Weaver's Guild, in which electricity and/or magic is used to dance with streams of water on a water platform on a body of water. They also use water to forge metals in a process called water-tempering, which strengthens metals, most especially steel, ten fold and makes them highly resilient to heat. The Draconites The Draconite clan is exclusive to the Molouk race. Led by a High Priest or High Priestess, these Molouks are the most closely connected to Zarem and Luna out of all the saurians. When the clan was first formed they possessed the seven Gifts of the Founders, which were different machines that literally “morphed” magic into solid energy forms, or magnified the power of manna up to twenty times over. They are one of the few groups of sentients that can be in two magic-making classes at once: their Gifts enable them to be both a wizard and whatever else they could or wish to be. The Draconites have a special place in Molouk society, as they are looked up to as guardians of their country. Draconites are also influential in changing social and political aspects of Ramirra over the ages. Around 10,000 AC, the Gifts were returned to the heavens, but the Draconite clan wasn't disbanded and they continued with their duties in Ramirra and elsewhere. Molouks and Unia'a Many Molouks, especially those who worship the gods Zarem and Luna, believe they have a special connection to the race of Unia'a, or elves. This is because the elves were created after the image of Luna, the mother goddess of the Molouks and consort of Zarem. Some Molouks have even had instinctive, if strange, romantic feelings for elves due to this connection they possess. A stable, guarding relationship between the saurians and elves was established about 8,000 BA when the first E'lsra, the Griffin Pact, was created between Derajk Dragonhart, queen of the Molouks and Founder of the Gift of Speed, and koran S'irelli of the House of High Order, Re'sgalan, and king of the elves. Since then, every one thousand years, a Molouk monarch was required by the honor of alliance to travel to Tyrell, the homeland of the elves, and, with an elven monarch, sign the Parchment, the official agreement of the E'lsra, with the enchanted dagger Rui'a-end. Relationships since the first E'lsra went in a long-spanned up and down cycle. At one point the E'lsra was refused by a Molouk king, and in response the Unia'a sent a fleet of giant stone griffins and destroyed most of Ramirra, reducing it to New Ramirra before the Molouk king agreed to sign the Parchment. The tension eased after that, although it was strained at the ninth E'lsra, when queen Tasaru Zuus Enkar Krohn traveled to Tyrell and ended up helping to fight the Beast and the curse, helping to bring power back to Elemsra. Usage of Manna Molouks can be any class of magic-maker if it is in their blood, although the nature manna found in the race is predominantly that of a sorcerer/sorceress. Those who become Draconites often become sorcerers as well. Category:Sentients Category:Molouks